


Dearest

by ACuckoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACuckoo/pseuds/ACuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has desired Kakashi for years and his dream finally came true when he shared a special night with him. However, he can't understand why Kakashi has been acting distant since that night. With his heart slowly breaking, Iruka does his best to figure out why Kakashi is acting this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest

It was odd how such rough hands could be so tender on his skin. It was embarrassing for him to admit it, but he had never been in this situation before. No one had ever touched him this way, let alone even looked at him like this. But here he was. This was happening. It was really happening. He stared into Kakashi’s wanting and lustful eyes and knew that it was too late to turn back. 

Not that he wanted to. He had looked at Kakashi with those eyes for several years now. His feelings for him were the reason he was a virgin. He had rejected any woman who showed interest in him and kept himself away from men who may or may not have had a preference for the male sex. The only person he wanted was Kakashi Hatake, though he never imagined he would actually get him. Kakashi was far out his league, too good for him. Iruka was just a simple teacher, and Kakashi… Well Kakashi was perfect. He was handsome, smart, clever, strong, collected, just all around amazing. Kakashi, the copy ninja, who has copied over one thousand jutsus. Kakashi, the man who had stolen Iruka’s heart and had never even known. 

Or maybe he did know. Kakashi seemed to know everything. Maybe he knew all this time and just never said anything. He had always been there for Iruka. He had been the one who ultimately convinced him to give Naruto a chance. He had given him advice about teaching and about relationships. He had even taken him out to eat a few times just so they could unwind and have some fun. Perhaps during those times Kakashi had seen Iruka’s feelings for him. 

Why else would he be here? Why else would he be with him like this? 

“Kakashi….” Iruka couldn’t stop himself from whispering the other man’s name. He kissed along the older man’s cheek, bothered by the fabric that covered his face. Even he had never seen Kakashi without his mask on, but he refused to do this unless he would take it off. It had been lowered enough that he could see both of his eyes, the sharingan seeming brighter and stronger in the darkness of Kakashi’s bedroom. He tugged lightly at the mask, stopping when Kakashi froze. 

“You don’t want to take it off?” he asked breathlessly. Iruka felt a pang of disappointment for a moment, until he saw Kakashi slowly reach for the mask. 

“I will for you.” He told him, carefully peeling off the obstruction to his face. If Iruka ever once doubted his feelings, that all went away as soon as he saw Kakashi’s face. He reached up to trace his fingers along the older man’s narrow jawline, admiring his pale skin, his full lips, his perfect nose. 

“Why would you hide such a handsome face?” Iruka whispered, once again kissing his cheek. The contact of his lips to Kakashi’s skin made both of them shiver. 

“Don’t stare at me like that,” Kakashi mumbled, the slightest blush crossing his features. “It’s embarrassing.” 

Iruka chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, bringing him down so their faces were inches away from each other. “I can’t help it. You’re so handsome, Kakashi. I hope I can see you without your mask on more often.” 

The young instructor expected the other to say something like “don’t get used to it” or “Sorry, no” but he didn’t. Instead the older man closed the gap between them, resting his lips on the other’s. He seemed to test the waters for a moment, giving Iruka small, tender kisses, but soon he deepened it. He ran his tongue along Iruka’s lips, gently pushing his way into his mouth. Iruka didn’t fight it. This was what he had stayed up late at night dreaming about. This was what he had been wishing for for so long now. He allowed Kakashi to take full control of him. Iruka’s inexperience made him nervous and extremely self-aware, but Kakashi’s dominance helped lead him along. 

He gasped into the kiss when he felt a hand on his thigh and lifted his leg to rub it against Kakashi’s side. As he moved, his arousal brushed against Kakashi’s, and he let out a tiny moan. These damn clothes were in the way of what he really wanted. His little moans turned into whines as he started to desperately rub himself against the older man, though he stopped when he heard a chuckle. Here he was, acting like a horny teenage schoolgirl, and Kakashi was as calm and collected as ever. 

“It’s okay.” 

Iruka stared into Kakashi’s mix matched eyes when he broke the kiss to speak to him. The older man set to work removing Iruka’s clothes, first taking off his shirt and taking a moment to admire him before working on his pants. Iruka thought to help him, but he was so nervous. It was surreal enough that his dream had come true, but this had felt better than he could have ever imagined, and they hadn’t even really done anything. He kept his arms by his head as he watched Kakashi remove his pants and boxers. The blood rushed to his face while Kakashi stared at his body. From the way he licked his lips and ran his hands over Iruka’s thighs, Kakashi seemed to like what he saw. 

Eventually, he rested himself between Iruka’s legs, pulling him into a deep kiss. Iruka ran his hands over Kakashi’s chest, whining when he didn’t feel any skin. Here he was naked with his legs spread and Kakashi was still fully clothed. 

Well, that just wasn’t fair. 

He pulled at Kakashi’s shirt just as he had pulled at the mask earlier. Thankfully, Kakashi took the hint and quickly disposed of his shirt. He smiled when Iruka stared at his chest. The younger man ran his hands along the perfect muscles, starting from his collarbone and working his way down. When he got to the pants line Kakashi stripped himself of those too. Iruka nearly gasped. The man was like a god. His body was just as perfect as his personality. 

With nothing in between them now, they touched and felt around each other’s body, trying to find spots that made the other jump or moan. Iruka was slowly losing control as Kakashi licked and sucked on his pulse. His small whimpers grew to loud moans. Kakashi was proving to be excellent with his hands. He ran his hands down Iruka’s chest, stopping to tease and rub at a nipple while his other hand continued down his ribs. That same hand moved father down, eventually rubbing and gripping Iruka’s bottom. The younger man gasped and squirmed under him. He thrust against Kakashi’s throbbing length, panting even harder as he felt it. It felt good to know that Kakashi desired this as much as he did. 

With each touch, Iruka felt the electricity rush through his body. Still, he tried to keep his composure if only to impress the other man. However, when Kakashi gripped Iruka’s pounding arousal without even so much as a warning, Iruka let out a loud cry. 

“That’s what I want to hear,” Kakashi cooed in his ear, slowly stroking the younger man. He closed his eyes as he listened to Iruka’s moans, enjoying the feel of his length in his hands. But it wasn’t enough. They both wanted more. They both needed more. 

“K-Kakashi… Oh god…” Iruka thrust his head back, moving his hips with Kakashi’s strokes. 

“Do you want me to do more?” The silver haired man sat up on his knees, looking down at the attractive sight under him. Iruka’s cheeks were tinted a slight pink, his lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were half-lidded. His chest moved heavily up and down as he panted and quietly called out for the other man. Kakashi didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

“Uh huh…” Iruka breathed out, spreading his legs wider to invite the other to do whatever he pleased. “Y-yes. Please. Please, please, please….” 

“Say it.”

Kakashi nonchalantly let Iruka go to reach for a bottle of lotion on his bedside table. He listened to Iruka’s disappointed whimpers as he rubbed the lotion along his hands. “Go on,” he said. “Say it. I won’t know what it is you really want unless you say it.” 

Mean Kakashi. Iruka should have expected him to be a tease in bed. As of right now, Iruka’s shyness still overpowered his desire, but that shyness was quickly dwindling. He felt a finger at his entrance and gasped loudly as it continued to press inside of him. 

“Ahhh…. Kakashi, please!” He tossed his head as another one entered him, the pleasure overpowering the pain. 

“Please what? Go on. Tell me.” 

Iruka could hardly speak as a third digit entered his body. He could feel the other’s fingers moving inside of him, expertly hitting every spot that would make cry out, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more of Kakashi. He need him to go deeper inside of him, though he couldn’t even form a single word let alone a sentence. 

In an attempt to get what he wanted, Iruka pointed at Kakashi’s hardened length. That was what he desired. That was what he needed. 

“This?” Kakashi teased, running his hand over his arousal. It was hard for him not to laugh at the sight of Iruka’s eyes widening at the sight of him touching himself. He continued to do so, gliding his fingers along himself as he removed his fingers from Iruka’s body. “And where do you want this, Iruka? Here?” He ran his length along the slit to the little hole that was widening as he teasingly pressed his tip inside of him. 

The sounds coming from Iruka were enough to drive him wild. Kakashi always considered himself a patient man, but today was different. This situation was different. He wanted Iruka, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pressed himself inside of him, sighing at the feel of his body. 

“You’re so tight…” he whispered, leaning down to kiss along Iruka’s collarbone. 

“S-sorry….” Iruka gasped out, arching his back. 

“No, no,” Kakashi spoke gently into the other’s ear. “It’s a good thing. I like it.” 

Iruka was done talking. His voice caught in his throat as he let out a cry. It hurt more than anything he felt before, but he couldn’t let Kakashi know that. He might stop if he knew he was in pain, though it seemed the other was completely aware. He continued to kiss along Iruka’s collarbone, eventually kissing up his jawline to his lips. His movements were slow and gentle, and Iruka was distracted from the pain by Kakashi’s deep and tender kisses. It didn’t take long for Iruka to begin pressing against Kakashi’s thrusts. He moaned into the kiss, his body moving along with Kakashi’s. He kept his arms around the other man’s neck, enjoying the feel of Kakashi’s hands exploring his body. 

“Mmmm! Kakashi… Ahhh!” He kept calling for him, wanting to say everything that was in his heart, but he couldn’t. Every time opened his mouth all he could do was moan and cry out for the man on top of him. This was everything he had dreamed of and more. Kakashi was moving as gently as possible, allowing Iruka time to get used to the feel of him. It was nice and calm, but Iruka could sense Kakashi’s eagerness. Between the gentle thrusts Iruka would occasionally feel a rough, piercing stab. 

With his inexperience Iruka wasn’t sure what he liked and what he didn’t. He liked this gentle pace they were going, but he also wanted to experience more. The image of Kakashi ramming into him with no mercy made him want to scream. 

“M-more!” he cried out. “Please. Please, please. Kakashi, I—“ 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Kakashi instantly pressed himself harder into Iruka, gasping at the feel of his body tightening around him. Listening to Iruka’s heightened cries drove him further. He continuously shoved himself inside of him, unable to hold in his own moans.

“Oh god… Iruka….” He let out a strained cry, his hips moving faster than he ever thought they could. He looked down at the other man tenderly, holding a hand to his cheek. “You’re beautiful, you know?” He gasped when he felt Iruka’s nails dig into his shoulders, but he didn’t care. The pain was more than welcome, especially considering the way Iruka seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Poor Iruka seemed to find it difficult to speak at all, though. The only thing escaping his mouth were moans and cries. He buried his face in Kakashi’s neck, attempting to calm himself down by breathing properly, but he failed miserably. His breathing came in heavy pants, and Kakashi was unforgiving as he pounded into him, making him scream even more. Each moan and cry made him drive harder into the younger one. 

“Kakashi!” Iruka screamed, clinging to the other man like he would never let go. 

It seemed Kakashi had hit a sweet spot. 

He smiled as he continued to aim at the spot that made Iruka scream his name like that. He slowed down his pace, but thrust harder against that spot, listening as Iruka cried out each time it was hit. 

With a smirk, Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka’s arousal, stroking him each time he pressed into him. He could tell Iruka was hitting his limit. 

“Come on, Iruka. Come for me. I want to see it.” 

His words seemed to get Iruka going even more. The younger man thrashed around, gripping the headboard, the bedsheets, anything he could get his hands on. Eventually, they landed back on Kakashi, his nails running down his back. Kakashi let out a cry at the feel of his nails. It aroused him more and he thrust harder and faster into him. 

“Come on, Iruka. You’re right there; I know it. Do it.” 

Iruka seemed to take that as a command. His back arched and let out a strangled cry as he came onto Kakashi’s stomach. His muscles tightened around Kakashi’s length, causing the other man to gasp and release inside of him. 

“Wow…” Kakashi mumbled as he collapsed on top of Iruka. The two wrapped their arms around one another, Kakashi resting his head on Iruka’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat slowly settle to a normal pace and felt his chest rise and fall as he started to breath normally again. 

Iruka held the other man tightly, running his fingers through his silver hair. Many people had told him he had a fatherly type air about him, and he thought Kakashi sensed it too with how he laid his head on his chest. Of course, he hoped Kakashi saw him as a potential boyfriend, not a father. 

“That was amazing, Kakashi. Thank you.” 

“Mmm…” Kakashi murmured. “There’s nothing to thank me for. I wanted to do this.” 

Iruka’s stomach did flips when he heard Kakashi say that. Perhaps the two of them stood a chance. Perhaps they could make it as lovers in this crazy, dangerous world they lived in. 

But before he could even bring it up, he heard light snoring from the man laying on him. Their talk would have to wait until tomorrow, but Iruka didn’t mind. He was confident now, confident that Kakashi held the same feelings he did. With that confidence, he was able to fall into a comfortable sleep. 

 

*********

 

_“Fuck.”_

Kakashi jumped up and quickly put his mask back on, glancing at the man still sleeping on his bed. 

 _“Fuck fuck fuck.”_ He thought to himself. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. It was hard for him to deny his feelings for Iruka, but he promised himself he would. He promised himself that would never act on those feelings. 

Well, that plan had failed. 

He quickly threw his pants on, then gently shook Iruka from his sleep. Thankfully it was nearly time for the schools to start, and if Iruka stuck around then he would be late. Late was something the teacher refused to ever be. 

“Iruka. Come on. It’s time to wake up. You’re going to be late for school.” 

The younger man slowly stirred, looking up into the eyes of the man he had shared a wonderful night with. He smiled at him, wondering why he had put his mask back on when what Kakashi said finally registered with him. His eyes grew wide, and he nearly fell out of the bed while trying to untangle himself from the bedsheets. 

“Oh no!” he cried when he looked at the clock. “Is it really that late? I don’t have time to clean up or anything!” 

“Sorry,” Kakashi said quietly, watching Iruka throw his clothes on and try to make himself look presentable. 

“No, no.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi, pulling him into a hug once he tied his hair back into a ponytail. “Don’t apologize. I hate that I’m leaving like this. I wanted to spend more time with you and… And talk about things. Maybe we can meet up tonight?” Iruka cupped Kakashi’s face in his hands, nuzzling their noses together. 

Tonight? Kakashi didn’t want to talk and thankfully he had a good excuse. He was to meet up for drinks with the other instructors. They all liked Iruka and wouldn’t have minded if he tagged along, but Kakashi needed time to think. He needed time to think about how he would let Iruka down easy. It wasn’t something he wanted to do… But it had to be done. “I’m supposed to be meeting up with Guy and the others tonight. I don’t think I can see you…” 

“Oh…” Kakashi’s heart nearly broke at how disappointed Iruka sounded. Still, the younger instructor smiled up at him, giving him a small peck on his lips even though the mask was blocking him. “It’s okay. Another time then.” He ran his hands down Kakashi’s bare chest, kissed his lips again, and said good bye. Kakashi politely walked him to the door. He watched the younger man leave, sighing as he closed the door behind him. 

“What have I done?” 


End file.
